Alola, Alola!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Alola, Alola! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Narrator: *'Ash Ketchum:' *'Sophocles:' *- *'Spyro: '''Hey, everyone! *'Emerl: Hello Spyro! *'''Lana: *- *- *'Brock & Misty:' *'Ash & Hiccup:' Misty and Brock! *'Everyone:' Alola! *'Philmac:' (Talking in his mind) Hm? Who are they? *- *- *'Misty:' We've got a surprise for all of you. *(The Recess gangs appear) *'Ash Ketchum:' T.J.! *Tino Tonitini: Hey, man. *Pooh Bear: *Lilo: *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' (Talking in his mind) Who are they?! *T.J. Detweiler: The name is T.J. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' Brock, Misty... I would like you to meet a really good friend of ours... Philmac. *'Philmac:' Uhh... H-Hello... I'm Philmac, nice to meet you.... (Bows down) *'Misty:' *'Brock:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' Philmac, wanna come and have fun with us? *'Philmac:' (Getting nervous) I... I don't know.... *'Pinkie Pie:' Come on, Philmac. *'Rigby:' Don't be a bummer, dude. *'Emerl:' It's going to be just fine, Philmac. *'Philmac:' Yeah... but... *'Lillie:' Philmac *'Philmac:' But.... *( *'Lillie:' Please? *'Philmac:' (Blushing) Mmm...! Oh...! Oh Alright, I'll go with you guys. (Covering his face, Whispers) That really cute look.... *- *- *- *- *- *'All Heroes:' Yeah! *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legend song starts) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Alola, Alola! *(They went to Pokemon Center *'Ash: '''Alola! *'Brock:' lovestruck It's Nurse Joy! up to her My name is Brock and I'm a Pokemon Doctor in training! It was all for this moment meeting you- *'Misty: Brock by the ear You're dumb. I'm sorry, Nurse Joy. him away We're taking in the sights and sounds of Alola. *Astrid: *- *- *'''Brock: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Philmac seeing Brock *'Philmac:' Uhh... What was that all about? *Emerl: Brock *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *'Philmac:' (Sighs) That's all we needed... A heroic perv... *- *- *- *'N.A.N.O.:' Like Philmac who has a big secret crush on-- *'Philmac:' (Blushing red and shuck his head) IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! *'Emerl:' Philmac relax just take a deep breath and count to ten okay. *'Philmac:' (Blushing red and embarrassed) NO! NO! NO! NO! I'M NOT ANGRY, HONESTLY! *'Mark EVO:' I know you're not angry. *- *- *- *'Philmac:' (Whispers) Geez, N.A.N.O.! You almost spill the beans about me and Lillie! I can't tell the whole team about it just yet, especially her! *'N.A.N.O.:' (Whispers) Sorry, my fault. *'Sid:' (Whispers) Next time maybe you should better keep your mouth shut. *'Mark EVO:' (Whispers) Oh you're one to talk... *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' What's Alola Sunrise? *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' Where are you guys going?! *- *'Mark EVO:' Sorry Philmac, but you're on your own with this one. *'N.A.N.O.:' Same here. *(Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. runs off with the boys.) *'Philmac:' Huh?! HEY, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! *'Female heroes:' Come with us Philmac. *'Philmac:' Oh boy... *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to see Team Rocket and the villians) *'Jessie:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to see our heroes) *- *- *- *- *'Emerl:' Hey, Ash, how did you became connected to Godzilla? *'Hiccup:' *'Ash Ketchum:' *(Flashback starts) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): *- *- *- *- *(Flashback ends) *Hiccup: Wow! *Emerl: Awesome! *Pearl: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' We're going to Treasure Island. *'Hiccup:' Treasure Island? *'Ash Ketchum: It's' *- *- *- *'Philmac:' Are you sure? *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to see our heroes doing Mantine Surfing) *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *Misty: *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Mantine! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Philmac sees Lillie in her swimsuit.) *'Philmac:' ....! (Talking in his mind) SHE'S SO CUTE AND SO HOOOOOOT!!!!!!!! ' *(Philmac fall down on his knees) *'Mark EVO: Philmac are you okay?! *'Gmerl:' Your face is red! *'Emerl:' Give us your thumbs up if you okay Philmac. *Pearl: Are you alright Philmac? *(Philmac gave our a thumbs up tell them that he's fine.) *'Emerl:' That's a good sign. *'Mark EVO:' Phew. *'Gmerl:' What up with him? *'Rattrap:' We don't want to talk about that for now. *Lilo: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(They see *- *Tigartron: You're right Ash this Treasure Island is paradise. *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *(He see Alolan Exeggutor *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'All Heroes:' Team Rocket! *'Yusei Fudo:' Ash, who are those Team Rocket? *'Ash Ketchum:' Bad guys try to steal other people's Pokemon. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' We got to save Mantine. *'Hiccup:' *- *Bloom: You heard them girls let's do it. *Bloom & her Friends: Magic Winx Harmonix! *(Bloom,Stella,Flora,Aisha,Tecna,and Musa transform into Harmonix fairies) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Philmac: *(Philmac lifts up his arm to active his arm cannon but it's not working.) *'Philmac:' (Feeling depressed a little) Oh, right.... *- *Philmac: I'm gotta use Ray-gun! *(Philmac trying to shoot the villains with his ray-gun.) *- *'Bowser:' (Points at Philmac) You there, why haven't you using your cannons, or fly to get us *- *- *'Bowser Jr.:' Or maybe he done something really terrible. *'Icy:' Really, cause I'm quite curious. *'Darcy:' Yeah he really did bad things would happen. *'Stormy:' Maybe he lost all his great powers. *'Philmac:' (Groans) *'Icy:' Yeah he's like a dog can't learn new tricks. *(The villians laugh) *'Emerl:' You really shouldn't done that. *'Misty:' Now Mark is really mad now. *(But they continued to laugh at Philmac until Mark EVO is furious) *'Mark EVO:' Hey lady, SHUT UP!! *(The villains stopped laughing hearing Mark's angry word) *- *- *'Mark EVO:' YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE MAKING FUN OF PHILMAC LIKE THAT! *(Mark summon his keyblade) *Team Rocket: What he's got a keyblade too? *'Mark EVO:' Yes I do, YOU REAL JERKS! *- *- *- *Icy: Whoa that's not cool. *Stormy: What a furious robot! *Darcy: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Misty:' *(Gyarados mega evolves into Mega Gyarados) *Lilo: Whoa! *- *- *Philmac: Mega Evolution?! It's been a while since I seen that. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' (Panting) I feel so powerless...! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Team Rocket & the villians: We're blastin off again! *(Ding) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(Post-Credit) *(We see the sunrises and then we see a shadowy figure of a massive gorilla watching the sunrises and then he snarls as the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts